elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frodnar
|Base ID = }} Frodnar is a Nord child residing in the town of Riverwood. Background Gerdur and Hod are his parents, and Ralof is his uncle. He owns a dog named Stump, and is best friends with Dorthe, despite the fact that her family sides with the Imperials. Frodnar and Dorthe will sometimes talk about dressing up Stump as a frostbite spider. They can be seen sitting together on a bench outside the Sleeping Giant Inn. They like to play with Frodnar's dog, Stump, and play other games such as tag. Sometimes, they will even ask the Dragonborn to play with them. Frodnar hopes to join the Stormcloak Army upon coming of age. Sometimes, when he stands up, and spoken to, a part of a knife is visible in his torso. When he is attacked, he will flee holding an iron dagger. In , if his parents are killed, he will be sent to Honorhall Orphanage. He can be adopted. When he is sent to Honorhall, Stump goes with him temporarily. If Frodnar is adopted, Stump does not go with him but goes back to Riverwood. If Frodnar is not adopted, Stump eventually shows up at Riverwood again. Interactions The Invisible Boy If Frodnar sees the Dragonborn casting a spell, he will ask them to make him invisible to make his pranks. Conversations Ralof: "Gerdur!" Gerdur: "Mara's Mercy, its good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here?" Ralof: "Gerdur..." Gerdur: "We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." Ralof: "Gerdur... I'm fine. At least now I am." Gerdur: "Are you hurt? What's happened? at player And who's this? One of your comrades?" Ralof: "Not a comrade yet...but a friend. I owe him/her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." Gerdur: "Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." Hod: "What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" Gerdur: "Hod. Just come here." Hod: "Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah...I'll be right down!" Frodnar: "Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Gerdur: "Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." Frodnar: "Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with uncle Ralof!" Ralof: "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself!" Frodnar: "That's right! Don't worry uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" Dorthe Dorthe: "Wait, so...a costume? You're not serious..." Frodnar: "Sure I am! We get some furs and tree branches and paint them white and tie them to Stump. Instant Frostbite Spider!" Dorthe: "Frodnar, nobody's going believe your dog is a Frostbite Spider...And if they do...they'll kill him. Its not much of a prank." Frodnar: "Oh yeah? And what would you rather do?" Dorthe: "How about...a game of tag? You're it! runs off" Frodnar: "Hey, no fair! dog Get her, Stump!" Hod Sometimes Hod and his son Frodnar can be seen spending some quality time together. When they have a conversation, Hod will usually ask his son about the recent pranks he did, and also encourages him. Hod will pick between three random lines and Frodnar will do the same: Quotes *''"Get me mad, and I'll prank ya. And not a little. A lot."'' *''"You gotta have better things to do than talk to me all day..."'' *''"My friend Dorthe doesn't like my pranking. 'You're being mean, Frodnar!' So what if I am?"'' *''"Ah, everybody around here's so serious."'' *''"I hope monsters come and eat you."'' – If his parent(s) are killed. *''"Mother wants me to work at the mill. But I ain't nobody's slave."'' *''"So I like to have a little fun, so what?"'' *''"Wow, look at all the colors!"'' – If the Dragonborn duel casts different spells. Appearances * cs:Frodnar de:Frodnar es:Frodnar fr:Frodnar it:Frodnar pl:Frodnar ru:Фроднар uk:Фроднар Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Children